Swear To Me
by Wolfy1515
Summary: During his infiltration of the B.P.R.D.'s headquarters, Prince Nuada gains a new servant while passing through the Bureau's prison. (Terrible summery, I know.)


**This idea came to me out of nowhere, so I decided to write it down. I'm not sure if I'll turn this into a full-blown fanfiction. **

**Prince Nuada, unfortunately, does not belong to me. He belongs to Universal (or does he belong to Guillermo del Toro?). Anabelle Slade, however, is mine.**

* * *

Prince Nuada wasn't exactly surprised to find that the headquarters of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense was located primarily underground. The humans feared anything that was strange and different – he'd forced the demon to realize this during the forest god's attack. It only made sense that the one branch of the humans' government that dealt with beings that were "strange" and "different" keep itself hidden away from the public eye; hiding from the very people they claimed to be fighting for. Such one-sided heroism.

The guards and dogs at the front gates had been easy enough to deal with, and getting into the building hadn't been too difficult either. Their security guards clearly had never faced his kind before, a fact he took full advantage of. Very little effort had to be exerted on his part in order to cut them down; humans were such fragile creatures, especially in this age when true warriors were rare, almost nonexistent, among human beings.

Nuada continued deeper into the subterranean fortress, bypassing security scanners using the severed limbs of guards and Bureau agents. He soon found himself on one of the lower levels and staring down a hallway lined with what appeared to be prison cells. Each cell was reinforced with metal and had a door that could apparently only be opened by putting in a numeral code on a keypad. What the prince found interesting was the floor-to-ceiling glass window every cell had, allowing those in the hall a full view of the prisoners inside. And there were many prisoners. Beings of all kinds were held captive in this hall alone; he assumed the Bureau had deemed them incredibly dangerous to have them locked up in maximum security cells.

The hallway was empty, and he started down it, slowing his pace to glance into the cells. Every prisoner looked up from whatever they were doing and moved toward the glass as he passed them. They all stared, wide-eyed, and Nuada couldn't help but pity them. There was a part of him – the part that still cared deeply for both his people and all magical beings even after long years of exile – that desired to set them all free. But he was well aware of his current mission, and the chaos that would undoubtedly ensue upon the prisoners' release was a distraction he could not afford. Perhaps he would have the chance to return for them at a more appropriate time.

Nuada's attention was drawn to one of the cells when he heard banging against the thick glass. His amber eyes met the blue ones of a woman. Her long blond hair fell to the middle of her back and kept half of her face shrouded from him until she tucked it behind her ear. She was pale and thin, malnourished; not to the point of emaciation, but enough to show that she was in poor health. Despite her condition, she had a pretty face and looked very… human. Why would a human be labeled dangerous enough to be housed with an assortment of lethal magical beings?

The woman had her hands pressed against the glass and was staring right at him. "You're him, aren't you?" she asked. Her voice was shaky but still possessed a silvery quality to it. "You're Prince Nuada. King Balor's son? The exiled prince of Bethmoora?"

The elf turned to her but didn't move any closer to her cell. "What would a human know of me?"

The corners of her mouth twitched upward. "There have been many whispers among the other prisoners, rumors of your return and the upcoming war you've waged against the humans. I can see that, for once, the rumors were true."

"You're certainly well-informed for a prisoner."

"The guards and agents openly discuss such matters down here. What would we prisoners do with that kind of information anyway, besides share it with each other?"

Nuada silently studied her face, his expression unreadable, and took a step toward the glass. "What are you called?"

The woman seemed mildly surprised. "Wha… What?"

"Your name," he hissed, irritated that he'd had to clarify. "What is your name?"

She took her hands off the glass and managed a smile before bowing rather elegantly. "Anabelle Slade, at your service, your Highness."

He scoffed quietly. "I have no need for human services."

Nuada had only partially turned as if to continue down the hall before Anabelle proceeded to frantically pound her hands against the glass. Her calm demeanor was all but gone, and she stared at him with the desperate, wide-eyed gaze of a trapped animal. "No, no, no, no! Don't leave! I beg of you!" she pleaded. "Don't leave me here! I'm going mad in this cage!"

He looked back at her. This time he noticed the metal cuffs around her wrists, each inscribed with runes that he recognized as having magical properties – the kind used to silence the magical abilities of others. He met her eyes and murmured the word _bandraoi_ under his breath. "You're a witch." It was a statement, not a question.

Anabelle nodded solemnly. "That I am, my lord."

"How did a witch come to be imprisoned here?" Nuada asked, stepping closer to the cell. "I was under the impression your kind was a dying breed."

"I am the last of my bloodline, my liege. Have you ever heard of Lilit Libbu?"

"The 'Demon Heart' that feeds off the souls of others. I know it."

A soft red glow appeared beneath her skin, drawing attention to the scar on her chest, visible due to her low-cut shirt; both the glow and the scar were directly over her heart. "I am its keeper," Anabelle said quietly. "I have been for over a century. Now you understand why the Bureau thought it wise to lock me away?"

Nuada watched her closely. It made sense for her to be caged. Witches were dangerous on their own, but this one had a magical crystal encasing her heart, one that increased her power, increased her longevity, and preserved her youth – so long as it was 'fed' souls. She was dangerous, yes, but perhaps she could be of some use. "What have you to offer in exchange for your freedom?"

She lowered her eyes and released a breath. "Nothing… Nothing but my life and magic… Not that my magic is of much use with these damn restraints."

"Swear yourself to me," the prince stated bluntly.

The witch's gaze fixed on him, and her eyes widened once more. "My… My lord?"

"I have no doubt you know the oath I speak of; even the Demon Heart can be bound to such oaths."

"Yes, I know the oath you speak of. I've never sworn it, though."

"Swear it now and I will free you."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Do you have much of a choice, witch?"

She swallowed hard, but nodded and inhaled deeply. "I swear that to Prince Nuada, son of King Balor and heir to the throne of Elfland, I will be true, faithful, and loyal. I will love all that he loves and shun all that he shuns, according to the laws of the gods and the order of the earth. Never will I, be it with will or action, through word or deed, do anything which is unpleasing to him. My life I will gladly lay down for his without hesitation or question. This oath I swear to uphold until either my master releases me… or death claims me."

Nuada kept his eyes on her. _"__Cad__a bhfuil ráite__, __lig sé a bheith__.__"_

Anabelle winced at his word, leaning on the glass for support. A snap could be heard, like a fire sparking to life, and a burn appeared on her upper arm; the scorched flesh formed a perfect impression of the Bethmoora clan symbol, as if a hot brand had been pressed to her arm. The witch muttered a few coarse words as she examined the symbol. "So it's official," she said when she looked back at Nuada. "You're my master now."

"Yes, and I will honor my word." He turned his gaze to the keypad by the door of her cell. "Do you know the code to open it?"

Anabelle looked to see what he was doing and nodded. "94824."

The elf's fingers moved quickly over the keys as he put in the code. The door unlocked with a beep and a click. Anabelle half-walked half-stumbled out of the cell, prompting Nuada to take her hands in order to help her regain her balance. He read the inscriptions on the cuffs out loud, and they unlatched and fell from her wrists in response. Anabelle released his hands and looked down at her freed wrists, rotating them experimentally as her lips curved into a smile. "Thank you, my lord. You have no idea how much this means to me."

The blade of his spear against her cheek made her fall silent as he took hold of her arm, forcing her to look up at him. The fierceness in his gaze had not wavered in the slightest. "You are only free to a certain extent," he said. "This brand marks you as my property. You will serve me until the end of your days." He leaned in to whisper with deadly, hissing emphasis. "And if you betray me, I swear to you, you will wish you never emerged from your mother's womb."

Nuada drew back the spear in one quick movement, leaving a shallow cut on her right cheek in the process. Anabelle only flinched and released a startled breath. She reached up to touch the wound when he let go of her arm.

"Have I made myself clear, witch?" he asked firmly.

She met his eyes and nodded slowly. "You have, my lord."

The pair of guards suddenly rounded a corner and entered the hallway. They immediately drew their guns when they caught sight of Nuada, telling him to put his weapon down. Nuada skillfully spun his spear in one hand and prepared to strike them down. A blast of cold air rushed past him before he could make a move, however, and he watched as a stream of frost struck the guards, encasing them both in ice. The elf looked back at Anabelle just as frozen white wisps stopped swirling around her hands. She gave him a knowing smile and lowered her arms. "I am a woman of my word, your Highness," she said. "I intend to serve you loyally."

For the first time since entering the building, Nuada cracked a smile.

* * *

**Like I said, I'm not sure if I'll turn this into a full story. If I did make it a full story, no I would not pair Nuada with Anabelle. They'd have more of a master-servant relationship that eventually turned into a mutual respect for one another. I just can't see Nuada falling for a human woman, witch or otherwise. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
